A quest for cookies
by EternalSecrets
Summary: A young Nora wants cookies so she enlists the help of her best friend Ren to save the day.


Promote: child nora wants to have cookies and so enlists tiny ren to help her out. By this point they aren't aware of their auras and after failed ideas and attempts ren just aura throws her up to the cookies and she just sits up there munching and smiling.

* * *

_''But mama it's only o-''_

_''No buts Nora'' _

_''But mama! I really want one''_

_''No Nora, now go in the living room and play with your brothers'' the slender woman patted her daughters head, Nora pouted and crossed her arms._

_''I don't wanna play with them! They are smelly boy heads!'' Nora stuck her togune out. Nora's mom chuckled._

_''Your little friend Ren is a boy too you know Nora'' _

_''But Ren is different mama! He's my best friend in the whole world'' she kneeled down in front of her daughter, a big smile across her face._

_''Then why don't I invite Ren over for a playdate today?'' _

_''YAY REN'S COMING TO PLAY'' Nora cheered and latched on to her mothers legs ''Thank you, Mama'' she smiled. _

_''Your welcome sweetheart...now go play with your brothers until Ren arrives okay?'' _

_''Fine...if I have too'' Nora smiled sweetly up at her mother before turning away and skipping back into the living room._

* * *

_''You can't have a princess in the game Nora'' _

_''But usually the mean dragon takes the princess and the princes save her!''_

_''Well not in this game we don't want no girly princess''_

_''But mama said you have to play with me'' Nora stomped her feet, her arms crossed, her cheeks puffed out. _

_''Well tough! Your not playing with us'' _

_''But you let Ren play'' Nora whined. _

_''Ren's a boy...your a girl, theres a difference'' the red headed boy looked between Nora and Ren ''Plus Ren doesn't have girl cooties'' _

_''Plus girls are smelly!'' _

_''FINE! I don't want to play your stupid game anyway you dodo heads!'' Nora shouted at her brothers before storming out the living room. The boys simply shrugged and went back to playing with their carboard swords. Ren sighed and closed his book, setting it down next to his seat, he went to stand up._

_''Ren don't leave yet! We need you to help play with us'' Ren went silent and hopped down off the sofa. Danny and Jake pulled Ren towards their carboard swords._

_''We'll show her! We don't need no girl cooties infecting our swords'' Danny said as he threw a sword over to Ren. Ren caught it with ease._

_''Nora would try and just make everything pink and smell like strawberries and stuff! She's annoying'' _

_''Very annoying'' Ren watched the two and sighed. He threw down his sword and made his way out of the living room. _

_''Where you going?'' Jake shouted after him._

_''I rather play with Nora'' Ren muttered._

* * *

_''Come on!'' Nora whined as she tried to jump up on the kitchen counter. She sighed and crossed her arms before taking a seat on the floor. She looked around the kitchen hoping to find something that could help her. Nothing she could move on her own. She groaned and fell backwards on the kitchen floor. She closed her eyes and spread her arms out. _

_''Hey Nora...what are you doing on the floor?'' She opened her eyes and rolled over onto her stomach, she looked up at her best friend standing in the kitchen doorway._

_''I want cookies''_

_''Oh''_

_''Help me get them''_

_''Sure I guess'' He smiled at her._

_''Yay!'' She jumped up from the floor. She smiled and tackled the raven haired boy to the ground._

_''Calm...'' He muttered. _

_''Sorry! So what do you want to try first? Maybe we can jump or maybe we can climb on each others shoulders or or or or...'' _

_''Let's try the shoulder thing I guess'' he shrugged and knelt down in front of the cabinets. _

_''Okay!'' She climbed onto his shoulders, he slowly stood up trying to keep hold onto Nora. She wobbled a bit but steadied herself. She streched her arms out to reach but failed. She pouted._

_''Ren were going to need more ideas! And maybe we need to grow taller...''_

* * *

_''Alright! One last time!'' Nora commanded. Ren sighed and shook his head._

_''No''_

_''But''_

_''No''_

_''Aw'' She crossed her arms and sat on the floor._

_''Sorry Nora but I don't think we're reaching them cookies'' He sighed and patted her head. She stayed quiet for a minute, trying to think of a idea, she looked at Ren then back to the cabinets. _

_''I got it!'' Her face lit up. _

_''What?'' He looked at her._

_''Daddy said about this thing called...um what was it...oh auras and that they helped people with things but apparently not everyone has them but daddy says it's useful to try and we should try it to reach the cookies!''_

_''That doesn't sound safe''_

_''Oh well...come on Ren just once'' She looked at him with cute eyes. He looked away. He sighed. _

_''Fine'' _

_''YAY! Now just kneel down and I'll step into your hands and focus all your energy into them! Well..that's what daddy says anyway'' She giggled. Ren followed her orders. _

_''Okay ready?''_

_''Three...two...one!'' He threw her up with all his might, a small light surrounded her as she jumped, he smiled. It worked. He looked up as she muched on a cookie. A large smile spread across her face._

_''We did it Ren'' _

_''Yeah we did...''_

* * *

**Well, I don't really like how this turned out but it had been sitting on my files for a good while now and I just wanted to finish it. I think it's kinda sucky but meh could be worse. **

**I loved the idea of this as soon as I got it on Tumblr in my ask box so I was really excited when I started this and in a way I'm proud of it but like I said it could be much better. But eh...what can I do (except cry and rewrite)**

**Hoped you enjoyed this and hopefully I shall have some more Ren and Nora mini fics coming up along with finishing my other story. **


End file.
